Maximum Innocence
by tristen0345
Summary: His life was terrible, he spent most of his life in a crate, and he ditched his only love. But was that his choice, or did Dylan have something to do with it? Fangs had it with this little problem but who else is going to help him but max? Fluff Fax! yay!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters.**

**_I've Been Having These Wierd Thoughts Lately,_**

**_Like, Is Any Of This For Real?_**

**_Or, Not?_**

Fang

Why did this happen to me? Why not Iggy, or Max, or anyone else in this entire freakin world! Max...I miss her, I miss her long golden hair and her cocky attitude, I miss Angel, heck I even miss Nudge's mouth and Gasman's...well gas.

I have no idea where I am, all I know is I'm going through many tests at _**The**_ School. Star is on my left and "Max II" is on my right. I feel very weak and I can't move, im stuck in that little dog crate I call _**Home**_. The first chance I have im gonna throw Dylan's head into a wall and let Kate have a little "chat" with him. hehe that girl _**Is**_ insane, when they were letting her go for a test. She bashed her hand through one of the scientist's skull and threw his body into a wall only to have the wall break in half and cause a cave in. For some reason they thought it was a good idea to pump her with some adrenaline, now shes on the other side of the room in shackles, on a straped in bed with a muzzle over her head.

I waited there for hours on end, until they brought Ratchet in. He was a mess blood stains all over his limp, usually "joyfull" body we watched in horror as his head turned 360* degrees then fell harshly on the cage producing the slightest ring that could be heard for miles. They flipped his cage aside and walked toward my cage _**Where**_ they picked my cage up and dragged me to the cart. They brought me **_The_** a dark almost evil looking room with blood splattered everywhere as if they just had a water balloon fight. There they tossed my cage on the platform, and injected me with some sort of drug. almost simultaneously the cage destroyed underneath me and metal straps wrapped around me causing me to be blanketed in darkness. My **_Heart_** was pounding and my mind was racing, I kept asking myself **_Is _**this real life? I blacked out from the intense feeling surrounding my whole body.

When I came to everything started flooding back to me, the reason I was back at the school, why I was running away from Max constantly, and biggest of all, _**why I was created.**_

_**Flash back wheeee :D**_

_**R&R please?**_


	2. Fang's past

Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters.

Max- But he wishes he did -_-

Shut up! Im telling the story!

Chapter 2: Fangs Life in a Moment

It seems so wierd, that my life before I met Max can be described in almost the blink of an eye. That some of the most joyous times of my life have been wasted in this hellhole I call School. While I'm connected to this monstrous, metallic, gut wrenching, torture machine. I'm able to remember most of my earlier childhood memmories, if you want to call them that.

I remember the first time Max and I met. _I woke up in the small little room tied to the wall on a leash. I lifted my head to the smell of dinner, some gruel looking paste that supposedly had enough vitamins to support a normal human being for a whole day. But I guess im not normal, "Look at this little freak of nature right here, Subject 11750." "Hey I heard this monster took an arm off yesterday, I wouldn't screw with him if I were you." I listened to the white coats' chatting for another minute or so, until they threw food at my feet. It was just a bucket full of gruel with a banana sticking out of it, like im a monkey! I spend what feels like hours trying to eat it all. I was pretty much stuffing my face when a scientist came walking into my room, untied my leash and stuffed me into a crate, not without a bunch of fighting moron. I bit him in the arm with my razor sharp teeth that i just spent hours sharpening on the wall for the past 3 days. He faltered a bit and grabbed something from his pocket. Now 2 things happened, 1 I fainted from the intense pain that came from that "Taser" thing. 2 I threw up all over him, hehe Fang 1 Jerk 1 "The scores are tied folks!" When I came to I found he was carrying me I tried to move but my body was numb from head to toe. From there he dragged me into a room with one medical bed with blood all over the sheets. There were rooms to the left and right of me that were literally just filled with machines of all shapes and sizes, the windows were flexiglas and the floors were solid steel He threw me crate and all onto the bed and started placing suction cups all over my body. The crate dissolved under me and I was struck with some sort of whip. That whip straped me onto the bed then 4 lab coats appeared from the entrance and dove into the rooms to my left and right. They all sat down on their computers and started typing. The jerk that numbed me started dragging my wings out from underneath me. A voice on the intercom started talking about a __**Reverse**__ effect. The lab coat pressed a needle in between my wings and almost immeadiately I felt my surroundings growing around me. I was feeling more insecure by the minute. I started falling asleep when the lab coat said into his intercom "The formula is working at 200% it's intended rate. Is the subject ready for deportation?" _

_ When I came to, I found for once im not on that leash, I'm in a different place entirely! I was in a room with two little kids, ones a boy with red hair and kind of squished in his little pup cage. The other one was entirely different, it was a girl about a little taller than me, blond hair, and her cage had fist prints everywhere! If I remember anything I hope its her. _

All thats bugging me, is that what is this reverse effect? And how do I move forward past this little problem.


End file.
